covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Vincent Papa
} | birth_place = New York City | death_date = | death_place = | alias = | charge = Drug Dealing | conviction = | conviction_penalty = | conviction_status = | occupation = Former drug lord | spouse = | parents = | children = }}Vincent Papa (1920 New York City - July 1977 Atlanta, Georgia) was an Italian-American mobster associated with the Lucchese crime family. He became notorious for masterminding the theft of the French Connection heroin from the New York Police Department (NYPD) property office. Early years Born in New York City, Papa grew up in the Astoria neighborhood of Queens. A longtime partner of Long Island drug kingpin [Loria Sr. Papa became a respected underworld figure. French Connection Theft A major narcotics distributor for many years, Papa along with Virgil Alessi plotted the famous French Connection drug thefts. Between 1969 and 1972, New York Police Department detectives stole approximately half a million dollars in confiscated narcotics from the New York City Police Property Clerk's office in Lower Manhattan. Over 400 pounds of heroin and cocaine disappeared back into the streets. Although some of the drugs were eventually recovered, the majority was lost forever. The French Connection theft became the biggest corruption scandal in NYPD history and one of the most spectacular crimes in city history. This theft was never solved. Papa's crew, whose members included Loria, and a large group of detectives who would go to the property clerks office and steal the heroin, distributed close to $1 million in heroin along the East Coast of the United States during the early seventies. It was widely suspected that Papa sold the stolen drugs. Papa's infamous theft was later made famous by the movie The French Connection II. Prison and death In 1975, Papa was convicted and sent to the Atlanta Federal Prison in Atlanta, Georgia. In 1977, Papa was stabbed to death in prison by imates hired allegedly by rival mobster named Herbie Sperling. The motive for Papa's murder remains unclear. However, when prosecutors were still investigating the French Connection thefts, then-United States Attorney Rudy Giuliani allegedly leaked a deal that Papa had made with the government. Papa had promised to release the names of agents working for the United States Organized Crime Strike Force who were giving information secretly to Papa's organization. Under the terms of the deal, he would not be prosecuted for heroin trafficking. Giuliani, desiring the publicity he would gain from prosecuting Papa for heroin trafficking, ignored the deal and spread the word that Papa had become an informant. This information prompted the Lucchese family to order Papa's murder. Soon afterwards, he was stabbed to death in prison. Grave Papa is buried in Queens, New York, in St. John's Cemetery, the so-called "Mafia's Boot Hill". This cemetery holds infamous underworld figures such as Charles "Lucky" Luciano, Joe Profaci, Vito Genovese, Joe Colombo, and Carlo Gambino. References * Category:1920 births Category:1977 deaths Category:American drug traffickers Category:American mobsters of Italian descent Category:Murdered American mobsters of Italian descent Category:French Connection mobsters Category:American murder victims Category:Mobsters who died in prison custody Category:People from New York Category:Lucchese crime family Category:American people who died in prison custody Category:Prisoners who died in United States federal government detention Category:Prisoners murdered in custody Category:People murdered in Georgia (U.S. state)